Murdered In His Bed!
by Bex-Duchess
Summary: What happens when Nessa moves to Vinkus with her new boyfriend, Elphaba actualy becomes friends with her father...then he gets murdered and it destroys Elphaba. Fiyeraba.
1. Wrongdoings

Chapter 1

Wrongdoings

Nessarose Thropp had finally found love. A perfectly thin, handsome, dark eyed, polite, young man, who looked past Nessa's condition, and saw the real lovely person in her. His name was, Locke Ceiles. Nessa loved him and she planned to move away to Vinkus with him, you know he had very good connections with the Arijki Prince there, Fiyero Tiggular. Her sister Elphaba was helping her pack her things into the carriage and was trying to talk to Nessa.

"So, tell me again why you love Locke?"

"What's not to love, he sees me as me, and not as just a girl with twisted legs. He's perfect Elphaba!" she said clasping her hands together and stared at the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. Elphaba smiled, she knew that her sister was dreaming about the life they would have together. Elphaba didn't want to ruin her sisters daydream.

"Nessa, why didn't you love that Boq character who lives right across the way, he's a sweet loving munchkin, and he saw you for you?"

"Oh, Elphaba you silly, Boq only loved me because of that Gillikin girl, oh what's her name...Galinda or Glinda something like that. In addition, did you hear that Locke and I are engaged? Oh Elphaba, isn't it wonderful?"

"Just wonderful, Nessa, if your happy, I'm happy!" she finished packing and wheeled her sister into her house where Locke and the governor of Munchkinland, and their father, Frexspar Thropp, were waiting. Locke bent low to kiss Nessa's hand.

"Are you ready to depart my precious flower?" Nessa giggled girlishly.

"Of course darling!" she said with another giggle.

Elphaba felt the pang of jealously before she wandered aimlessly upstairs; her father stopped her by grabbing her writs. Elphaba looked behind herself and saw her father looking at her with unforgiving eyes.

"And just where do you think that _you_ are going?"

"Um, upstairs."

"Not so fast, it's nearly dinner, and Nessa and her charming friend Locke are staying for dinner. Get in that kitchen and cook!" he wheeled her around the corner of the stairs and sent her flying into the kitchen.

Frex wasn't abusive but he sure wasn't the perfect loving father either. Elphaba got out some of the ingredients for one of the only things she cooked when they had guests over, grilled salmon, even it really wasn't grilled it was more fried.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She plated it and placed the garnish just right on top of each of the four. Elphaba was such a talented young girl. It was a wonder Frex treated her as if she was nothing just because of her skin color. If she looked normal well she would be prized even above Nessa. However, her father couldn't look past the worst in a person.

"Can you hurry with the food!" snapped Frex.

"Coming up father!" she said trying to balance four plates on her arms. She walked out of the kitchen into their dining room where their long table was only set for three, and the three were already seated. Her father laughed at the sight of his green daughter carrying four plates.

"You expected to dine with us? Oh that must be the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Go up stairs your dinner is on your bed, and leave the extra plate!"

He shooed her away laughing, she set the plates on the abnormally long table, and ran to her room upstairs crying at how curl her father was being. Nessa looked back at her sister and felt guilty although she didn't know why.

"Father did you really have to be that mean to Elphaba, she did, after all, make this lovely dinner?"

Frex dismissed the question and began eating the salmon; he started to talk to Locke. Elphaba watched quietly from the balcony, not daring to touch her so called _dinner_ she knew what it was, a cold bit of left over's from about a week ago. She would rather starve. She watched as Frex addressed Locke without a thought to Nessa.

"So Locke, how are you connected to the Arijki prince again, Fiyero, that's his name am I correct?"He said through a mouth full of fish. Even though he was a great host, he lacked table manners.

"Well sir..." began Locke, he was very refined and began to place his cloth on his lap. He even ignored the bit of fish that had escaped from Frex's mouth and landed right in front of his plate. "I met Mr. Tiggular through business and we automatically became friends. I could arrange for Nessa to meet him if you wish?"

"Oh Locke really?" squealed Nessa. "I've heard so much about that Arijki prince, his reputation is scandalous."

"I would do anything for you Nessa dear!" and they leaned in to kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dinner was over and it was time for goodbyes, Nessa and Locke were leaving and Elphaba was allowed down to say goodbye to Nessa and Locke who had taken a liking to Elphaba, he wanted her to see them off and Nessa liked the idea too. Frex was all for anything that made Nessa and Locke happy.

"Goodbye Nessa, I'll miss you!" Elphaba said bending to give Nessa a hug.

"Goodbye Miss Elphaba!"Locke bent to kiss her hand and Elphaba blushed.

"Ahem!" said Nessa impatiently.

"Oh right, farewell to all!" Locke waved goodbye then stepped into the carriage and pushed Nessa in.

"Oh, Locke we will have the most fun in Vinkus!" said Nessa giving him a kiss. Then they drove off and out of sight.

Frex and Elphaba stood outside on the porch in an awkward silence. Elphaba stared at her shuffling feet, and Frex watched as the dust settled behind Nessa's carriage. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting late. Elphaba waited for Frex to tell her to leave.

"It's late, go up to your room and lights out!" he said.

Elphaba did as she was bid and rushed up to her room for lights out, well not all lights, at least not her reading lights. She ran up the stairs and into her room. On her bed was a cold piece of meat, or was it pasta, whatever it was she didn't want to touch it! She picked it up with her thumb and forefinger and held it arms length, and plugging her nose with the other hand. She threw it out of her window and watched as it fell into the bushes under her window, and joined every other one of her _dinners_ from experiences! She looked under her bed and found her reading light and a green book with electric blue letters on the front that read,

THE MUNCHKINS GUIDE TO VINKUS

Elphaba wanted to research as much about Vinkus as she could, even if it meant buying a book that she found at a tourist shop. She turned on her reading light and turned to a page that read in big letters,

ARIJKI PRINCE FIYERO TIGGULAR

And began to read...

_Fiyero Tiggular, the Arijki Prince of Vinkus, is a humanish Winkie. He lives in Kiamo Ko with his parents the king and queen of Vinkus..._

It continued on to talk all about his personality and Elphaba was starting not to like him. She turned to page and found a picture of him smiling; his messy blond hair whipped everywhere, and his feature made him the perfect target for stupidity. "WOW!" whispered Elphaba. She thought of all the stupid girls who fell for his boyish charm, and promised herself that she would never be caught with the likes of him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Frex walked by Elphaba's room and sighed; he was stuck with his green daughter. He saw a small sliver of white light coming from under her door. His face turned a slight color darker and he was ready to yell.

"ELPHABA... LIGHTS OUT INCLUDES ALL LIGHTS, EVEN READING LIGHTS!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elphaba fumbled her book and light from the ambush. She switched off the light and hid the book before her father saw it. She wasn't allowed to have it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Frex saw the light go out and his face turned back to normal. He walked into his room slathered in crimson drapery and leather. He looked a photo of his Melena above the bed and noticed something he had never noticed before, Melena looked so much like Elphaba. Nessa had always slightly resembled Frex but Elphaba never had any resemblance to him. He remembered how he always treated Elphaba badly because he needed someone to blame for Melena's death. Now he realized his wrongdoing, he laid down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow, it just didn't seem right to blame someone one for something that she didn't do. He began to cry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elphaba was nearly asleep when she heard a muffed cry. Frex never cried! She didn't dare go to comfort him for fear that he would yell at her. So she just drowned it out and went back to sleep.


	2. Awkwardly Yes

**A/N: I know that in this Frex maybe a bit out of character but it had to fit into the story.**

Chapter 2

Awkwardly...Yes!

The breakfast following the night before was quite awkward. Elphaba had never had breakfast with Frex before and now was definitely a first. Elphaba had made, as usual, eggs with bacon. Frex was holding a piece of bacon upside-down and twirling it around in a circle. Elphaba was poking at her eggs with a fork. Frex finally took a bite of the bacon he had been playing with, and tried to speak with it in his mouth.

"Lov-y bre-kfst!" he said.

Elphaba lifted her head from her hand and looked at him funny, as if to ask, did you just compliment me?

"Um thank you sir! I worked hard on it!"She said

"Well it sure shows!' said Frex taking another large bite of bacon, and smiling to the best of his ability.

"Thank you?" she said reluctantly, confused at her father's different behavior.

Frex put down his fork and finished his piece of bacon, then leaned in to ask Elphaba something.

"Elphaba I've been thinking... it not right to treat someone different just because you're upset and maybe slightly depressed..." he said fidgeting nervously. "Elphaba, I'm not sure how to put this, but I would like to start over! You're really so much like your mother, and if she was still here, well, she would be very proud of you!' he finally said, glad to get it off his chest.

Elphaba was staring at him with her jaw open and a blank look on her face. It took her a while to register that Frex had just complimented her.

"Uhh... Elphaba, you ok?" said Frex waving his hand in front of Elphaba's face.

She swatted it away, and looked slightly angry, "Oh so _now_ you chose to love me, once Nessa's gone, was it all a show to you? Did you _really _love me but acted like you didn't so people would think you were a good leader? So when you walk by they would say when they walked past 'oh look there is the governor who has a green daughter that acts a servant', how do you think _I_ felt all of those years, hated by my own father... it's not fun let me say that!"

Elphaba was standing up and had her cloth on the ground, the aftermath of her rant. Her face was slightly puffy and her eyes were encircled by red all from nearly crying. She had her finger pointed at her father and her face was red. Frex seemed like it was normal, as if he had expected this all along.

"Elphaba, feel better?" he said casually

Her finger still in his face she said, "Yes, I do feel better," she dropped her finger and wiped her hands on her frock; "now if you will excuse me, I have dishes to do!" she got up and walked away to the kitchen. Frex let his forehead rest in the palm of his hand, thinking to himself, _what have I done?_

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Elphaba was in the kitchen taking out all her anger on the unfortunate dishes. She had broken at least two plates already and if someone walked in the room, it would have looked like someone assaulted the dishes. There was porcelain was on the floor and water everywhere. Elphaba dried and washed the same dishes repeatedly until it broke.

"Oh who does he think he is, the wizard, waltzing around telling everyone that I'm nothing and _then _the moment Nessa leaves he says he loves me! Oh! Crap! Broke another one!" she threw it on the ground not caring if Frex starved her for doing so!

Frex walked into the kitchen to find Elphaba assaulting the dishes. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around. Her hair was everywhere and her face was pure rage!

"Elphaba, I told you, I don't want to be a horrid father any longer, in truth, I never realized how much you are like your mother you have her looks!" he said his grip loosening, and his gaze falling. Elphaba could have sworn that she saw his eye water a bit. He let go all together and wiped a tear from his eye. Elphaba's gaze softened. Maybe he really did care. Elphaba awkwardly put her arm around her father. It was, well awkward to tell the truth.

"Elphaba? Do you want to be friends as much as I do?" said Frex wiping Elphaba's hand off his shoulder

"Awkwardly... yes!"

"Thank you! Now I can put my mind at ease." Said Frex, "So, what are we going to do about this mess?" he asked motioning around him. "I could help you clean it up if you want?" he asked.

"Um... I would like that sir... I mean, father!" Elphaba smiled and Frex grabbed a mop and a broom. He gave one to Elphaba and they cleaned the kitchen together, a new friendship created, an awkward one, but one nonetheless.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The morning had proven promising; Frex was finding it easier to love Elphaba than he previously thought, and Elphaba was beginning to like the new Frex. She wasn't yelled at as often, more likely never since his change of heart, but like any normal person, she still had chores, and since Frex wasn't very good at cooking Elphaba insisted on cooking!

Frex was waiting by the table while Elphaba cooked in the kitchen. He could hear everything sizzle and pop and found himself wondering what she was making. In a playful way he started to pound his fists on the table and started chanting, "Food, food!"

Elphaba came out with two plates on one arm; she struck a pose still balancing the food and said, "Ta da!"

Frex started to clap, and saw that the plates were covered with a silver bowl, so that he couldn't see what was on the plate, but he could still smell it! It smelled like... fish, no wait... breadcrumbs, yes definitely bread crumbs. Could it be fish drenched in breadcrumbs? With Elphaba, he would never know!

She set the plates down and got ready to display the masterpiece that they would call lunch. She opened the top of the fist plate and revealed exactly what Frex had expected, breaded fish! She did the same for the second to reveal the same thing.

"Ta da, again!" she sang.

"Wonderful!" commented Frex.

"Thank you, Bon appétit!"

Elphaba sat down and passed her father a fork and plate and then they began to eat, all the while talking and laughing about the things they missed from the past 19 years! Elphaba felt like she didn't have to hide anything from her father any more, she decided to tell him about the book she had bought against his will.

"Um, father, I have to tell you something!" she said uncomfortably

"Yes Elphaba," he said wondering why she was acting so peculiar.

"Remember how I was reading last night, well it wasn't like a fantasy book or anything like that it was a book I bought called THE MUNCHKINS GUIDE TO VINKUS, and I bought it because I wanted to be sure that Nessa was going to be ok in Vinkus." She said smiling weekly.

Frex's face turned slightly pink, he took a deep breath then said, "Elphaba, where exactly did you get that book?"

"Um at that tourist shop down the street!"

"And when did you have the time to go there?"

"Last week when you took Nessa birthday shopping, I snuck out. Go ahead yell at me!"

"Elphaba I'm not going to yell at you, I'm surprised that you take that much interest in Nessa's safety! So, dose it pass inspection?" he said the last part as a joke

"Yes it does, except the Arijki Prince; Nessa might fall for that one!"

They both laughed at Elphaba's remark.

The rest of the day went perfectly; Frex helped Elphaba clean up her room, and hang a snapshot of her mother on the wall next to her window. Frex noticed a horrid smell wafting from the window; he looked out of it and looked down, not surprised to find about ten past _dinners_ in the bushes. He made a mental note to get rid of those bushes.


	3. Slept Permanent

Chapter 3

Slept...Permanent!

The night went better than expected, Frex let Elphaba stay up past 9:00 to finish the tourist book, and she used the extra time to write a letter to Nessa.

_Dear Nessa,_

_You would not believe me, but it is true, today our father told me he loved me, and I exploded in his face about how it was all a show! Turns out, he meant it. I took out my anger on a series of unfortunate dishes, and father helped me clean up the mess. He knows about the book I bought, remember THE MUNCHKINS GUIDE TO VINKUS? I told him after dinner, and he is ok with it! He also helped me with my room, and he wants to ask you if you plan to live in Vinkus the rest of your life, otherwise we will turn your room into an office. I now have a snapshot of mother on my wall, the one where she has her hair whipped around and she is smiling, she is so beautiful, and father says that I take on after her. _

_Please write back as soon as possible_

_Yours truly_

_Elphaba_

She folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, and set it on her bed stand, preparing to send it tomorrow. She turned off her lamp and lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, and smiling.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Frex switched off his light, said goodnight to his wife's photo and went to sleep. He heard shuffling in the hall and thought that it was Elphaba, but when the thing that did the shuffling opened his door, he realized that it was most certainly not his daughter. This thing held up something that was long and sliver, it glinted in the dark and Frex's heart started to beat furiously. The thing came closer, and he pretended to be asleep, watching from the corner of his eye. It walked all the way to the bed and Frex pulled the covers up subconsciously. The thing pulled it down and Frex felt a cold, sharp object pierce his chest. A cold liquid seeped through the wound and he realized it was blood, that thing was an assassin. He tried to cry out to Elphaba but he couldn't, for some reason his body wouldn't let him. He fought and croaked one last word,

"Elphaba!" then he died, gone to live with his dead wife.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

At the sound of her name, Elphaba sat up, and immediately heard a loud shuffle down the hall. She got up when the shuffling stopped; there had always been a danger for the Thropps, and Elphaba dreaded that the threat was real. She ran into her father's room to find her father dead, murdered in his own bed. She fell on the floor next to him and cried for about ten minutes, then ran to her room to re write the letter to Nessa.

_Dear Nessa,_

_You would not believe me, but it is true, today our father was murdered. Please it hurts me because just this morning we were friends, and now that is gone, Nessa I'm going to move to Vinkus, will you come to get me as soon as possible. I'm crying while I write this letter, Nessa, please I will explain more when I see you and Locke. Nessa I pray you wouldn't blame me for his death like he blamed me for our mothers._

_Please come back as soon as possible_

_Yours sorrowfully_

_Elphaba_

The letter was tearstained as she folded it up and enveloped it. She spent the rest of the night crying, and in the morning, she sent the letter to Nessarose Thropp and Locke Ceiles, praying that they would understand.

**A/N: I know that it is short, but I cannot write much more about his death other than this. So take it or leave it!**


	4. It's Just Me

Chapter 4

It's Just Me

Elphaba secretly prayed that Nessa would get the letter by the next day, which happened...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nessa looked the letter over several times, re-reading the parts that had been visibly crossed out, but carelessly so that they were still legible. Nessa's heart broke when she read that Frex had been murdered, she wanted to know more about his death straight from Elphaba, she called to her fiancé , Locke, her voice wavering as she did, on the verge of tears.

"Locke, E-Elphaba sen-t-t-t us a letter, my father- he-he-he's been murdered!" she slumped in her chair and began to cry.

Nessa gave him the letter and continued to cry. Locke read it over and his jaw dropped. He wheeled her around and out the door, into a carriage, she was still crying.

"Where are you taking me?" she said angrily taking her face out of her hands.

"We're going to go get Elphaba and bring her here. Did you read the letter? It said to pick her up!" said Locke lifting Nessa into the carriage.

"Oh!"

"Maybe we can get Fiyero to come to the wedding... or I could get him to let Elphaba stay with him, oh why would he do that, he's to self absorbed, well he might..." Locke dawdled on talking to himself about one of his best friends.

"Locke, dearest we have bigger things to worry about than what to serve at the wedding!" interrupted Nessa, Locke was in mid-sentence when Nessa spoke, he had moved on from Fiyero and onto the wedding, preoccupying himself with the wedding preparations.

"Right, focus Locke focus!"

Nessa and Locke were now in the carriage and Nessa laughed at Locke's remark between sobs. The horses set off at a brisk pace, and Nessa and Locke were nearly thrown off their seat. Nessa's sobs were amplified with each jerk and bump that was hit. Locke was trying to get her to calm down by rubbing her back soothingly. Nessa was a nervous wreck; her face was puffy and red, all up until she couldn't cry at all. She somehow lost all of her tears as soon as she reached her old house in Munchkinland. Elphaba ran out of the door her arms outstretched Locke pushed Nessa out of the Carriage, and Nessa wheeled herself over to Elphaba to give her a hug.

"You got my letter!" said Elphaba nearly crying again.

"Yeah I did, I can't believe that our father was murdered, who did it? Oh that doesn't matter; you can tell me about it on the way to Vinkus."

"Well, I actually don't know who did it, but I saw him dead two days ago. Tell me about the wedding plans."

"Oh well that doesn't matter, can I see the photo of our mother, but do you realize that the photo is probably the only thing left of both our parents?"

"Yes I do, I already have all of my stuff packed, which isn't very much! Let me go get it!"

She ran into the house and came back with two suitcases. She wiped a tear off her face and helped Locke push Nessa into the carriage, which is where they explained everything that had happened, including everything that Elphaba knew about the murder. She didn't tell anyone else other than Nessa and Locke, and she just left the house as it was, not for sale or anything, almost like a museum, of course now Nessa owned it, but she was too upset to think about that. Then it was Locke's turn to talk.

"Um, Elphaba I have someone I want you to meet, his name is..." Elphaba cut him off,

"Oh let me guess, Fiyero Tiggular, and you think he would like me because..."

"How did you know?"

"Oh I just over heard you talk to our father two days ago and I read up about him, and my answer is no!"

"But you didn't know what I was going to ask."

"I can guess thank you! I'm not as stupid as him!"

"He's not always like that; sometimes he's really... well,"

"Self absorbed, shallow? Yeah he sounds _real_ nice! Perfect for me, in like what, oh how about when pigs fly!"

"They started to experiment actually..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Locke shut his mouth when Elphaba yelled at him, which was a good choice on his part. He remained quite throughout the remainder of the trip. Nessa tried to convince Locke that Fiyero would not be very good with Elphaba, but she secretly knew otherwise. Although Nessa had never met Fiyero, she had heard about his reputation, and it seemed to fit Elphaba even thought their reputations were nothing like each other's, but opposites attract.

"Is this your new house Locke?" asked Elphaba once they reached Vinkus she pointed at a house with large cream shudders and a tan coat of paint all around.

The carriage stopped at the front yard to drop off its passengers. Elphaba wheeled Nessa out of the carriage and saw at the front door a blond young man with a certain boyish charm, Elphaba recognized him immediately.

"Locke, what did you do?" she turned to find Locke pretending not to hear her. He was feeding one of the horses then looked over to her.

"Excuse me, did you say something?"

"Locke you are dead!" Elphaba left Nessa to chase Locke around to the back of the carriage; he dropped the carrot he was feeding to the horse to run. He obviously knew better than to make Elphaba mad, but it was too late.

Fiyero stood on the porch looking at the strange green girl, mesmerized by her jet-black hair. She was so beautiful, but there was something about her that excited Fiyero. She didn't fawn over him like all of the other girls he had met, in fact she seemed like it was awful to meet him. Fiyero found this intriguing. Fiyero grabbed Nessa's chair and began to wheel her inside.

"Wait, don't you touch her!" yelled Elphaba leaving Locke on the ground panting, to go beat up Fiyero. Fiyero noticed that this strange green girl was quite protective over her sister.

"Elphaba, it's ok, this is Fiyero Tiggular I know him!" said Nessa reassuringly

"Oh, I know who he is! Now _Mr. Tiggular_ would you _please_ let Nessa go, and give her to me!"

Elphaba, so that was her name. Fiyero released Nessa's chair and Elphaba immediately took her inside.

"Elphaba, what was that? Fiyero can be a nice person, well if you get to know him!"

"Nessa, you know what I get like if someone who _I_ don't know tries to get a hold of your chair, you've seen me!"

"Oh Elphaba, it's just Fiyero!"

"I don't care!"

"Yeah Elphaba, it's just me!" Elphaba felt a hand on her shoulder and her whole arm went num. she had no clue who had just spoken but she had a feeling. His voice swept calm all over her. Nessa giggled. Elphaba turned around and as soon as Fiyero's hand left her shoulder, she could feel again. She felt blissful, and surprised by her own reaction to his touch, she had heard about this and she began to fear the worst.

Could she be in love? Not with that Arijki prince, never, but her heart was so sure he was the right one!


	5. I Want You To Love ME!

**A/N: This is not one of my best chapters and it is mostly dialog, but is is crucial to the story and the Fiyeraba portion of this story, plus it is funny if I do say so myself. ******** I actually found Fiyero's mothers name online and I didn't make it up, it fit so perfect! ****Freiya and Fiyero, how perfect is that?**

Chapter 5

I Want You To Love ME!

Elphaba suddenly felt the urge to kiss Fiyero, but decided that it would be better if she didn't. Nessa giggled madly and Fiyero stared at Elphaba, for no reason she thought that, she should slap him.

"Oh it's you!" she said angrily, yet softly.

"Why sound so mad, I'm not going to hurt you! I don't bite."

"Yeah but you might!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry that you feel that way, now I will just be going!"

Fiyero turned around and walked slowly towards the door, staring at Elphaba out of the corner of his eye.

"Bye bye!" Elphaba waved at him half heartedly, and Fiyero's heart sank, maybe, she didn't care about him. He walked all the way out, slightly depressed.

"Elphaba, why did you have to be so mean to him?" whined Nessa

"Nessa don't make me feel bad! It won't work, don't stare at me like that!" Nessa's pupils were large and she was staring at Elphaba with her bottom lip hanging out.

"Oh fine, I'll apologize! Just don't do that again!" Elphaba ran out the door and caught Fiyero, this time it was his turn to feel num.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Nessa can be so persuasive sometimes, and it gets annoying."

"That's ok; I'll just be going now!"

"No... I mean, I think Nessa wants you to hang around!" Elphaba knew in her heart that Nessa couldn't care less, it was Elphaba who wanted him to stay!

"I'll do it for Nessa!" he turned around to walk back to the house and Elphaba's heart leaped.

"Nessa really is fond of you; she would be really upset if you left so suddenly!' Elphaba was speaking about herself obviously, but had Nessa's name instead of being really obvious and saying "me" or "I'm".

"Oh, really! This Nessa, by chance, couldn't be you?" Fiyero had enough practice to realize when a girl liked him and when the lied about it.

"No, psh, what made you think that, Nessa cares about you, she really does!' this time she didn't lie.

Fiyero looked at her like, _oh really?_

Elphaba looked at him like he was crazy, no way was she going to admit she loved this prince. Even though she couldn't be more obvious about it, but she could easily remedy that with some quick thinking and some good acting.

"Wow, you're really dumber than you look! Why in the world would I fall for you? I would just as easily defy gravity before I fell for you, and we both know that is never going to happen!"

Elphaba walk off at a very brisk pace, and Locke (who had been on the ground catching his breath ever since he had been chased) came up behind him, put his hand on Fiyero's shoulder, and whispered in his ear.

"Ohh, burn!"

Fiyero wiped his hand off roughly and retorted with a simple, "Shut up!" Not the first time he had been told that this morning. Fiyero's forehead had many frown lines from his sudden thinking streak. He would have the strange green girl that seemed so keen on getting rid of him, yet so obviously, liked him, Fiyero was very confused.

"Wow, dude, you should really breathe while you think, you're going to hurt yourself!" warned Locke, Fiyero's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Shut up!"

"Simple enough!" Locke skipped off and into the house, leaving Fiyero to his thinking.

"Fiyero's thinking everyone, it's a break through!" announced Locke, Nessa and Elphaba clapped as if it was a big achievement.

"Finally, what did you do to get him to start?" teased Nessa

"Oh very funny, _hey look everyone, Fiyero finally started to think, let's give him a cookie! _I've known how to think for the past, one two... 19 years thank you very much!" yelled Fiyero walking though the door.

"Oh, 19 out of what, 20, or 21 years, what a big accomplishment! I have cookies if you actually want some though!" said Elphaba.

"No I don't want any cookies! I want you to love me! Oops!" Fiyero's tongue slipped and now the chain reaction was beginning!

"Mega OOP!" yelled Locke, Fiyero's face was red with embarrassment.

Elphaba didn't know what to say or do, she felt like she should slap him and kiss him at the same time, but just decided to throw herself into his arms and out the open door!

"WOW! OW!" Elphaba decided eventually to do both and Fiyero's face was red where Elphaba's hand had met his face.

"Of course I love you! But you really are dumber than you look!" she ended her sentence with a kiss and they stayed like that for several minutes, but they didn't know that Nessa and Locke were watching through the window, laughing and giggling.

"I knew that they were perfect for each other!" boasted Locke.

"Oh shut up!' said Nessa slapping his arm, which was about all he could reach.

"Third time I have been told to do that!"

"Well maybe you should listen!"

They continued to watch until Elphaba had enough sense to make sure that no one was watching and looked over the window, and then the couple hid.

"Ohh, they are so cute together!" squealed Nessa

"That is why I invited him over here today, before we got the letter, well I didn't know he would act like that but, I still think it was good planning on my part!"

"You brag too much!" said Nessa flatly

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elphaba was beginning to like this new relationship, but she was still depressed about her father's death, not much could heal that, but Fiyero was doing a good job of trying, he seemed to really care about her. Fiyero only wanted the best for Elphaba and even offered that she live in his castle Kiamo Ko. How could she refuse? She moved in the next day and immediately disliked his parents. They were uptight and only wanted the very best for their little Fiyero, and a green girl was not what they had in mind.

"Fiyero, darling, there are plenty of other girls for you than, what was her name, Elphaba right? What about Galinda Upland, she was sweet?" said Freiya Tiggular, Fiyero's mother.

"Mother, Galinda was a pink puff of preppy! Why would I want to go out with a pink, preppy, powder puff whose main concern is how many times she can kiss my face without me yelling at her?" said Fiyero with his arm around a very angry Elphaba.

"Because she is a bit higher class than a green Elphaba!" said his mother now talking through clenched teeth.

"You know Fiyero; I can always show her why you love me? Or I could just _persuade _her?" said Elphaba with a wicked smile on her face.

"No, no Elphaba, there will be no need for that!" Fiyero took her shoulders and walked her over to a quiet corner to talk alone

"Fae, no magic!"

"Aw, but Yero..."

"Don't 'Yero' me, now I'm not like my mother, I don't care about what class you are in!"

"But I am considered high class; my father was the governor of Munchkinland!"

"Yes but my parents don't know that if they did they wouldn't think you were so bad, but if you use magic on them they wouldn't let me near you ever again."

"Fine, no magic, but what's the fun if I can't jinx someone every now and then?" Fiyero shot her a warning look. "Oh, fine!" she crossed her arms angrily. "You're no fun!" Fiyero looked slightly hurt, "Oh you know I love you!" she kissed him and then they went back to Freiya Tiggular.

"Ok, mom, can Elphaba stay with us?"

"Fine, but no magic and separate rooms!"

"I can live with that!" said Elphaba leaning in to kiss Fiyero.

"And none of that, at least not while I'm here!"

Fiyero's father walked in on the scene and noticed his son and apparent girlfriend, green and strange. He saw that his wife was trying to stop them from kissing, it just didn't seem right.

"Freiya, let them have their fun! Remember when you were this age?"

"Yes Aslin, I remember!" said Freiya quite annoyed by her husband's interference.

Fiyero and Elphaba kissed and ran up the spiral stairs to find Elphaba a room, preferably near Fiyero's room. She settled on an almost all white room with a small walk in closet for Elphaba's "many" black frocks, a queen sized bed and a fairly good-sized dresser.

"Slightly bland but it will have to do! See you later!" she kissed him goodbye and went to settle into her new temporary home. She set her two suitcases on the all white bed and fell on it, staring at the ceiling. Luckily, her new room was the only room in the entire castle that didn't have a mirror, so she couldn't even by accident see herself.

"This is going to take some time to get use to!" she mumbled to herself, what with Fiyero's parents and her father's death, life was going to be tough, but of course, Fiyero was going to help with that pain. Aslin, she could live with, but Freiya was going to get a bit annoying, she would probably not let her very close to Fiyero and Elphaba would rely on Aslin to make Freiya feel guilty for doing it.


End file.
